The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer
The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer was a multimedia dancer act from JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated in the Vegas Round. Background This meme is actually called "2204355 / Coxinha Roll". 2204355 is an example of a “specific number ID meme.” These tend to be self-reinforcing, as it is created by people searching for the number assigned to the image or .gif. The animation that goes by 2204355 is also known by the names “Awesome Rainbow Chicken Dance” and Coxinha Roll. It consists of a specific number used as a unique identifier, and this low-resolution flash animation of a man dancing while eating two pieces of fried chicken, accompanied by a 80’s video-game style background music and colorful blinking lights. “Coxinha,” in Portuguese, means thighs, as in the chicken thighs the man is eating. The identity of the man in the meme is not known, but the video footage comes from a KFC commercial. http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/2204355-coxinha-roll Judge Cuts The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FS01 consisted of eating fried chicken while dancing happily to an 8-bit version of the theme to the TV show ALF. JayDK, Cards, and Pennies gave him standing ovations. JayDK then joined the Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer on stage, eating KFC with him before throwing chicken at the audience and his fellow judges. JayDK also doused his judges in popcorn chicken and gravy to celebrate. The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Adam Lambert, The Angry Grandpa Show, and Mr. Bean. Finale The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer was invited by JayDK to guest perform in the finale. He danced, while eating fried chicken, and with the help of holograms and special effects, to a remix of Guile's theme from "Street Fighter". RI Qualifier The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer returned to Redemption Island as a multimedia dancer. His audition in Episode RI07 consisted of performing his Fantasy Sequel finale performance again. JayDK gave him a standing ovation, calling his act "the black version of Siro-A". The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer's performance was strong enough to advance to the Vegas Round, instead of The Mystery Science Theater 3000. Vegas Round The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer was one of the Judges' Favorites in the Vegas Round. He was sorted into the "Solo Dancers/Duos" category. His performance in Episode RI19 consisted of dancing, while eating fried chicken, in front of a blue multimedia screen while images of him dancing appeared behind him to create the illusion of clones. All this happened while holograms of chicken wings and KFC buckets also appeared on screen. The act was set to Övningsköra's "Slagsmålsklubben". JayDK gave him a standing ovation. The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer's performance was not strong enough to send him to the Judge Cuts, eliminating him from the competition. Category:Acts Category:Dancers Category:FS Acts Category:FS Dancers Category:Guest Performers Category:FS Guest Performers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Dancers Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Multimedia Acts